This IAA provides additional support for an ongoing Population Genetic Anaylsis study that is fine mapping and replicating the associations between smallpox vaccine-associated myocarditis and polymorphisms in two genetic loci. The additional support will cover the cost of transferring serum samples from the Department of Defense to the University of Washington.